tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bumper Video Collection Volume 2
Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 is a New Zealand VHS release featuring nine first series episodes and eight second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. Episodes # Coal - For all his size and his shiny green coat, Henry has always been a rather delicate engine. The Fat Controller decides to put things right. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. But snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon looks foolish and Henry gets even with naughty boys who drop stones from bridges. # Toby and the Stout Gentleman - The Fat Controller goes on holiday and a newcomer, Toby the Tram Engine arrives in the yard. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas is stopped by a policeman and Toby the Tram Engine comes to the rescue. # Dirty Objects - James the Red Engine learns that it is wise not to speak rudely to other engines. You never know what will happen next. # Off the Rails - Gordon the big express engine is very upset when he has to pull a train of big trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but gets more than he bargains for. # Down the Mine - Thomas tries some mischief and gets in a hole. Gordon has to help him out. Both engines are in disgrace so they decide to form an alliance and never be cheeky to each other again. # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all of his friends from the engine shed get together to say "thank you" to a nice old lady and everyone has a happy Christmas. # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - first to Thomas - then to Percy. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him about it when they learn why, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Saved from Scrap - Trevor the Traction Engine has always worked hard, he is old fashioned and feels unwanted. Edward finds a way to make him useful again. # Old Iron - James is feeling very proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is asked to help Thomas build the Fat Controller's new harbour. At first Thomas has his doubts. # Percy and the Signal - Percy is enjoying playing tricks on the big engines but Gordon and James plan to get the little green engine in trouble. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. The big engines decide to have some fun and cause a disturbance. Trivia * This release is a combination of Coal and other stories and Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories on one tape. * The front cover features an image from Paint Pots and Queens. Gallery File:BumperVideoCollectionVolume2BackCoverandSpine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:BumperVideoCollectionVolume2Tape.jpg|Tape Category:VHS Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Compilation Releases